


Call My Name (Eng Vers)

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Moonlight 🌙👑 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agents!AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Bloody, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashback, M/M, evil!Oikawa, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Could I see you again?When facing this destiny has passed from time by time.May our story be a dream that we can't wake up.My voice couldn't come to you who are far away.Even if only one time.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Moonlight 🌙👑 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Call My Name (Eng Vers)

**Author's Note:**

> I recommended to read this fict while listening to this song, [Once Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwFi7wnH5W0) by Kim Na Young's feat Mad Clown (OST Descendents of The Sun korean drama) after learning the meaning of the lyrics :")

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"This's Dino. King, do you hear me? Over."_

Tobio could hear Kei's voice clearly in his ear. He wanted to answer the call immediately, but the sound of someone's footsteps getting closer made him can not move. His breath caught. A sweat ran down his temple, while his mouth was eager to spit out an iron-flavored liquid at the corner of his lips.

_"King, do you hear me?"_

Kei's voice came again. Tobio reached for the communication device that attached to his right ear and knocked it several times, trying to pass on a secret code known to his team.

_Game point. Opponent side._

_". . . Dino and Shrimp, match point. 'The ball' is in our hands."_

Tobio knocked on his communication device again.

_Continue as plan A. Don't wait for me if you win._

_"What? You know it's not plan A that we're talking about. We must pick you up and get out of here together after we pick up 'the ball'."_

_Just do it! This is the King's order._

There was a groan of dislike from the other side.

_"Roger! Promise me, we'll meet at the entrance and . . . good luck, King."_

And after that, Kei's voice was no longer heard.

Tobio leaned his back against the iron wall behind him. His left hand has stopped the bleeding from the wound in his lower left abdomen. "You too, good luck . . . Kei," he whispered before throwing away the communication tool he was wearing and lunging at his enemy that was already within his reach.

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kageyama Tobio. Today is my first day in charge in this team._ _I'll do my best through the future_. _Please take care of me."_

_Tobio glanced at several new faces who would become his teammates from that day. The Karasuno Team, containing "the wasted" agents who left or were expelled from their previous team. Like other special agent teams that work in secret under the national defense ministry, the Karasuno Team have several agents with special talents and works in pairs. It's just that their fate is slightly different from the other agents who are treated more privileged by the higher-ups._

_"I'm Sawamura Daichi, the leader of this team. Welcome, Kageyama." A man who seemed authoritative among the other members approached Tobio and greeted him with a warm smile. "As you know, this team works in pairs and is on the last list of the team that will get a backup from the headquarters when a critical situation occurs. Not expecting reinforcements from the headquarters is the main principle of this team. I heard that you often work alone while in the elite team, so I hope you can start getting used to it now and your partner right now is Hinata Shouyo."_

_Daichi then looked at the orange-haired man beside him. He hinted at the young man to introduce himself to Kageyama._

_"I'm Hinata Shouyo. Please take care of me in the future." The tiniest, most eccentric-haired man in the room greeted Tobio half-heartedly._

_Tobio recalled that when he was still in the academy, he often met Shouyou in judo class and his relationship with him was not very good._

_"I know in the academy, our relationship was not good, but I hope you will cooperate with me while you are here," said Shouyou with an awkward smile._

_Tobio only nodded, he did not have enough energy to act like a dictator as usual. The news he had heard this morning about the dismissal of the elite team that sheltered him all this time still greatly surprised him. His previous team had been in a critical period since the disappearance of their captain and their vice-captain months ago, but Tobio never thought that his team would be disbanded this soon._

_" . . . yama? Kageyama?"_

_"Sorry. Did you say something?" Tobio could see wrinkles on Daichi's forehead. Uh-oh, it seems like he gave his first bad impression at their first meeting._

_"Daichi was just introducing me." The gray haired man who had stood behind Daichi approached Tobio who was still half daydreaming. The man looks friendlier than the two previous men. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, Daichi's partner and vice-captain of this team._ _I'm counting on you in the future_ _, Kageyama-kun."_

_"Yes, please take care of me in the future, Sugawara-san." Tobio bowed politely. He immediately felt that he would quickly get along with the man named Sugawara Koushi._

_"Not all members are in now. There are only four of us this afternoon. You can get to know other members later if you meet them." Daichi spoke again._

_Tobio frowned slightly. Four he said? His eyes could not be mistaken, he only saw the three men in the room. There is no one but them._

_Understanding the confusion of their new members, Koushi slightly pulled the corner of his lips up. "Oh, we haven't introduced him to you, the 'brain' of our team," he said, still smiling. His hand then pressed the device that attached to his ear. "Tsukishima, come here!"_

_Tobio could immediately hear someone's muffled a groans. He looked around the room, looked for the origin of the groans and finally stopped in the corner of the room. He could see a desk full of computers and sophisticated equipment that had never been 'friendly' with him. He then remembered Kindaichi's desk, one of his teammates in the elite team who had a desk similar to that desk._

_"I told you not to misuse our communication device, Sugawara-san." A tall man with blond hair was seen rising from his throne behind the computers that had covered his whereabouts. The man's face looked annoyed. He put the headphones he was wearing on the table before dragging his feet lazily to the middle of the room._

_"Your own fault. We're having a new member and you don't welcome him. That's rude, Tsukishima," Koushi begin lecturing the man that he called Tsukishima._

_The latter just put on a lazy face and looked at Tobio who was also staring at him. "Does a king like you need to get to know a commoner like me?" He smiled wryly. His tone was mocking at Tobio._

_"Oi, don't call me—"_

_"Oh, so that's true?" Tsukishima's smile curved upwards._

_"What?" Tobio's anger were clearly ignited by the blond man's words._

_"The rumor that you don't like being called the King."_

_"Oi, Tsukishima!" Daichi, who saw the potential for commotion immediately mediated the cold gaze war between Tobio and the man called Tsukishima. He knew that the blond man had a bad personality, but rarely did he start a 'war' with a new member._

_"Sorry, Capt," he gave a 'I'm just kidding' smile to his captain, then looked at Tobio again, "Tsukishima Kei. I hope we will never be paired together in the future." And without feeling the need to hear Tobio's reply, he turned back to his desk._

_Tobio who had managed to calm down, just stared at Kei's back with a cold glance. One thing he could conclude from their first meeting was, that Tsukishima Kei would not be on the list of people he will like to be a partner and he really didn't like his personality._

🌙👑

 _The wind speed that day was a little inconvenient to Tobio who was looking at the target from behind the lens of his_ _Artic Warfare Super Magnum_ _in his hand. He repeatedly canceled the trigger because of Shouyou's warning of the wind speed next to him._

_"Damn it!" Tobio swore before pulling his AWSM and put it back in the bag._

_"Oi, oi, where are you going?" Shouyou looked confused seeing Tobio packing his equipment. "We haven't finished the target yet."_

_"Change of plan. The wind speed like this is very annoying. We move to another place."_

_"Why? Aren't you the sniper from the elite team? You should be able to shoot under any circumstances, right?"_

_Tobio chuckled irritably. "Do you think snipers have never had difficulty in eliminating their targets? This wind is very troublesome. My chances below 30%."_

_Shouyou who didn't really understand just shrugged his shoulders. "This is Shrimp. Dino, do you hear me? Over." He pressed the communication device in his ear._

"Dino is here. Over."

_"We will move to another place. Can you explain the route?"_

"Why? Is King unlucky today, huh?"

_Tobio clicked his teeth with an annoying look. He could hear Kei's annoying voice as usual. The thing that he disliked the most during his time in the Karasuno Team was that even though he wasn't paired with Kei, his communication tools would still be connected to that annoying blond man. Not wanting to hear Kei's voice any longer, he then rudely let go of the communication device in his ear and threw it on the floor, one of his foot stepped on that poor thing until it broke into pieces._

_"Oh, come on! Not now, King!" Shouyou complained when he saw Tobio broke his communication device— again. He then picked up the pieces of their special communication device, so it would not be found by others. "Your responsibility, Dino, he damaged_ it _again," Shouyou spoke to Kei through his communication device._

_There was a growl and cursing heard from Kei._

_"Now just explain the route to me, okay?"_

"Yes, yes, fine!"

_Shouyou let out a long sigh as soon as he got the coordinates of the place they were going to. "I know Dino has a bad personality, but why do you always seem to dislike him when he calls you by your code name?" he asked Tobio._

_"I don't like being called that."_

_"But the Capt gave you the code name, so you have to accept it."_

_"On Shittyshima's advice." Tobio added with a growl._

_"Oi, Kage— King!" Shouyou immediately signaled to Tobio to kept his mouth shut. He moved his hand in front of his neck horizontally, hinting at his partner to better guard his words._

_"I know, stupid!" Tobio sped up, leaving Shouyou a few steps behind. He wanted to quickly finish today's mission, then return to his apartment, lie down and sleep all day— if possible. He had not slept for four days because of the dream that kept haunting him every time he closed his eyes. Maybe with a tired body, he will sleep soundly._

_One thing that Shouyou amazed from Tobio who had worked with him for the past two months, the dark haired man was never upset if the other members called out the code name he hated so much, but he would immediately look annoyed if Kei called him with that code name._

_"Where are you going, idiot? Do you even know the route to the next place?"_

_And Shouyou's words made Tobio's step stop right away._

🌙👑

_"This is the twenty-second time you have broke it, King." Kei pressed every word on his words when Tobio came to him, asking for a new communication tool._

_"Don't call me that if we're not on duty."_

_Kei rolled his eyes. "Really? Is that more important now?"_

_"I have compensated for everything I broke."_

_"Do you think that your money can self-repair the special communication tools we use?" Kei took off his glasses and leaned his back on his chair. One hand pressed against the base of his nose. He looks very tired. "Listen, I know that you've been well-paid in the elite team, so you can finance a communication device for one platoon, but I don't have time to fix it up every time you return from your mission."_

_"But that's your job. If there is someone else who can repair it, I will not come to you," Tobio answered indifferently. He roled his eyes throughout the room, the important thing was not to look at a pair of Kei's golden-brown eyes who were glaring at him. "Besides, I broked it because of you, don't blame me. Stop bothering me while I'm working if you don't want me to broke it again."_

_It seemed like Kei wanted to throw a set of computers on his desk to Tobio's face when he saw how innocent the man's face was when he said that. But Kei's brain still realistically thought of the consequences of that action if he really did it, so he canceled his intention._

_"Bothering you? Just because you don't like me calling you, King?" Kei clicked his teeth, "if you don't like the code name, just tell the Capt to change it, don't vent your anger on this precious tool." He handed Tobio a new set of communication device. "For God's sake, I won't give you any new communication device if you damage it again! Learn to be more friendly with technology, King."_

_Kei did not care about Tobio's face which immediately hardened at the code name he hated so much. He immediately returned to busy himself with his work, giving a signal that Tobio should get out of his sight._

_Tobio who also looked upset because Kei's last words didn't want to linger near the man. He, who had wanted to thank Kei, immediately pulled his words that had been in his throat to be swallowed back and without saying another word, Tobio immediately left the room._

🌙👑

 _From the start, Tobio and Kei were not meant to work together. Tobio's manual, Kei's automatic. Tobio has more control of the battlefield, Kei prefers to help from afar with his technology to avoid direct combat. Tobio more often uses his brain to devise strategies, Kei more often turns his brain to_ _infiltrate_ _the opponent's complicated codes and network._

_Tobio is a sniper and expert in several types of martial arts. Kei is a hacker who is the 'brain' of the team's movement and is not an expert at defending himself. He is more accustomed to working behind a computer and having a long-distance communication with his teammates who go directly into the battlefield._

_But for the first time in the history of Kei's career as a special agent, Daichi gave him the command to go straight into the battlefield with a partner he had most avoided, Kageyama Tobio._

_"Why? Are you lacking motivation to learn to protect yourself, huh?" Tobio smiled slyly at Kei who was clutching on Tobio's judo uniform. One of his legs locked Kei's leg which was struggling to free himself from his lock. "You're taller than me, but it seems like your thin body doesn't have much energy just to get out of my lock. Even the short Hinata can get out of my lock after ten minutes."_

_"Damn it!"_

_"You've been in your comfortable room for too long, Tsukishima."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"I'll remember the look on your face right now, Shittyshima."_

_And in the next few seconds, Kei felt all the bones in his body crackle violently as Tobio releasing his lock and slamming him to the matress, following the gravity. A triumphant smile clearly printed on Tobio's face when he saw Kei lying helplessly on the mat._

_"You should train your frail body more often," Tobio said the last sentence in Kei's ear before disappearing behind the_ dojo _'s door. Kei, who was no longer have any energy to reply Tobio's taunts, chose to silence his mouth with an annoyed look on his face._

_"Tsukishima, are you alright?" Shouyou approached Kei with a bottle of water. The tiny man's lips also formed the same curve as Tobio's._

_"Damn it! Why are both of you so annoying?!" Kei snatched the bottle in Shouyou's hand in annoyance._

_"Oi, don't be lazy! You still have to practice shooting after this." Tobio's black head was seen poking at the door of the_ dojo _._

_"I know, damn it!" Kei got up forcefully and threw the empty bottle to Shouyou. "I wonder how you have survived partnered with him for six months."_

_Shouyou could only laugh and shrugs at Kei's words._

🌙👑

_After more than a month of preparation with Tobio, starting from learning to defend himself, using a knife, shooting at close range, Kei began his first mission to go straight into the battlefield. He was not prepared to fight, there was Tobio who would do the dirty work, but Kei needed techniques to protect himself because he was the center of the mission this time. Kei must break into a high level of security at their target base which he cannot do remotely._

_"Have you put on your bulletproof vest properly?" Tobio reminded Kei when they were still in the car._

_"Mind your own business."_

_"I don't want to be bothered while we on our mission."_

_"Do you really think I don't know how to wear a bulletproof vest?"_

_Tobio wanted to reply to Kei, but Koushi held him back because they had arrived at the location. For a few moments, there's a long silence in the car, each member rechecked their respective equipment._

_"If something happens out of calculation, use everything I've taught you to protect yourself. But if you keep pressed by the situation, call me. I will definitely save you." Tobio whispered to Kei, who was still checking the contents of his gun._

_Kei just snorted in disgust, "Don't underestimate me, King."_

_"You—!"_

_"Today's 'match' is more dangerous than before," Daichi interrupted Tobio, "so, we are forced to take Dino out on the field. But I believe in the tactics that we've planned. It's enough to do all the things that each of you is responsible for and we will win this match."_

_All heads nodded at the captain's words. "Good luck, team."_

_When the car door opens, they immediately scatter and move towards their respective locations._

🌙👑

 _"_ Araa araa _? It turns out that you are our guest today, Tobio-chan."_

_Tobio's steps stopped when someone blocked his way out with Kei. He felt his world spinning. His heart suddenly beats twice as fast. Cold sweat began to flow on his temple. Tobio was very confident in the success rate of his plan, but he never imagined that his plans would be interfered with by the man before him._

_"Cap . . . tain?"_

_"Whoa! You still call me that even though I'm not your captain anymore, Tobio-chan. I'm really touched . . . But unfortunately, we are in a different side now."_

_The brown haired man who Tobio always respected walked closer. Tobio took a step back every time the man stepped closer to him. His hand reflexively pushed Kei behind his back._

_"He is Oikawa Tooru, the former captain of the elite team which means your ex-captain, right?" Kei whispered behind Tobio._

_"Ah, you know me, Megane-kun?" A pair of brown eyes looked at Kei with a cunning look._

_"Just shut up," Tobio gave Kei the command with a wary voice._

_Tooru's eyes returned to his former subordinate. "You're developing a little, apparently. Already able to work with other people, hm?" He hung his words for a few moments, wanting to see Tobio's reaction. "Do you know? I miss you so much, Tobio-chan, but unfortunately, today I only have business with Megane-kun."_

_"I don't know why you work for them in the underworld after months of disappearing from headquarters. To be sure, I will not give away 'the ball' that is already in our hands."_

_Tooru laughed out loud. It had been a long time since he felt a pleasant sensation when dealing with his enemies after he defected to the underworld. "You're the best, Tobio-chan!" The laughter stopped, but his sly smile still remained clear. "We'll see if you can beat me today?"_

🌙👑

_The door of the Karasuno Team base was opened roughly by Kei. His face that used to look pale, that day looked flushed. He kicked everything that was in his way._

_"Tsukishima, stop it! You can broke everything in this room." Shouyou tried to hold Kei who was covered with anger._

_"It's better if I broke everything in this room, otherwise I will punch that bastard's face!" Kei stared wildly at Tobio who had just entered the room._

_"Why do you blame me for just a laptop?"_

_Kei moved quickly toward Tobio, then grabbed the vest he was wearing. "Just a laptop, you say? A person who has never used his brain to use sophisticated equipment has no right to say that! You don't know how important that laptop is."_

_"Everything is insignificant compared to 'the ball' that we have to take back," Tobio replied Kei casually. His gaze didn't flinch at all at Kei's angry look. "You're a reliable hacker, you can definitely hack your laptop from afar, right?"_

_"Then do you think they don't have someone like me on their side? 'The ball' on our side is important, but my laptop is no less important than that 'ball'! If my laptop isn't that valuable, then I won't risk my life to be able to break into that place at close range."_

_"So, you would rather save your laptop than save yourself?"_

_"Yes."_

_Tobio snorted, "You're crazy."_

_Kei released his grip on Tobio and walked to his desk. "People like you really only think about your interests. It's no wonder why your previous teammates left you and called you 'The Outcast King'. That nickname really suits you!"_

_Tobio's movements are very fast. So fast that Shouyou and the other members couldn't stop his fist from landing on Kei's left cheek._

_"Stop calling me like that or I'll kill you."_

_The sentence was uttered by Tobio very coldly. Even his teammates who were still in the room felt Tobio would really kill Kei right then and there if the bespectacled man opened his mouth again. Nobody could say anything, even Daichi and Koushi felt their feet glued to the cold floor of the room. They could only let Tobio out of the room with anger._

🌙👑

_It had been a long time since Tobio had slept soundly without being interrupted by the dreams that always came to him every time he closed his eyes. In that dream, the figure of Tooru and his previous teammates always come to him, then just disappear. Even in a dream, he is left behind. Maybe what Kei said was true, that he was an outcast king._

_Remembering the bespectacled man, Tobio recalled the incident a week ago when he and Kei had a big fight. During this week, he did not come to the headquarters of Karasuno because he avoided meeting Kei. He only received orders from Daichi and only did small missions._

_The vibrations coming from his cellphone distorted Tobio's reverie who had been staring at the ceiling. There was no intention to take his cellphone. He still imagined Tooru's cunning smile at their last meeting. The man still looked down on him, even when they were no longer on the same side anymore. Ironically, Tobio still has a little respect for his former captain._

_His cellphone, which had stopped vibrating, begin to vibrate again. Tobio reluctantly grabbed it and looked at the caller id that seen on the screen._

> Shittyshima's calling. . . .

_Seeing the caller id that seen on the screen, increasingly eliminating Tobio's intention to pick up the call. He wanted to rest, still didn't want to talk to the blond man. His hand then pressed the power button on his cellphone until the cellphone's screen turned black. No more vibrations heard after that._

_Tobio stared at the clock in his room, 01:45 a.m. He couldn't understand what made Kei call him at this hour. Is the man thinking of apologizing to him? He has no idea. Tobio doesn't want to think about it anymore. He just wants to sleep now._

🌙👑

_The next day, Tobio woke up because of Shouyou's knock on the door of his apartment. Shouyou told him a bad news that could get Tobio out of his apartment without feeling the need to bother locking it first. He only presses the gas pedal of his car to penetrate the speed of 100 km/h with a frantic mind. Ten minutes later, he and Shouyou arrived at the central hospital._

_"Captain!"_

_"Kageyama."_

_Tobio's dark eyes widened at the sight of four body bags in the mortuary. "Who?" He could hear his voice faltering in his throat._

_"Tsukishima's family."_

_Tobio suddenly felt the oxygen around him evaporate. He did not breathe until Shouyou patted his shoulder._

_"Tsukishima's family and a perpetrator. Only Tsukishima survived," said Shouyou, who understood what Tobio's mind was at the time._

_Daichi nodded in confirmation. "Tsukishima's father, mother and older brother," he looked at the three body bags that were lined up, "they were having dinner together when they were attacked at X Hotel."_

_Tobio's eyes widened when he heard Daichi mention X Hotel. The hotel was very close to his apartment complex. Is that why Kei called him this early morning? Could it be that Kei . . . asked him for help? Tobio felt like something invisible was gripping his heart as the thought crossed his head._

_"Come here, Kageyama-kun. You might know this person."_

_Koushi's voice cut Tobio's reverie. He saw Koushi opening a body bag apart from the other three bags. Tobio's footsteps felt heavy. He felt not ready to see the contents of the body bag because an alleged back crossed his head._

_"You know him, right?"_

_"Iwa . . . izumi-san." Yes, Tobio knows him. Very well. Like he was so familiar with Oikawa Tooru._

_"The former vice-captain of the elite team who disappeared with his captain, Iwaizumi Hajime." Daichi mentioned the identity of the corpse whose condition was far from good. Almost his entire body was covered in blood that had been blackened._

_"Who—?" Tobio hung up his question, but his colleagues immediately understood._

_"When we arrived at the location, Tsukishima attacked Iwaizumi blindly. I think even then he had died." This time Shouyou spoke up._

_"Where is he?"_

_Shouyou knew who Tobio meant. "In the next room."_

_Tobio immediately stepped out of the mortuary, but was stopped by Daichi. "Do you think this has to do with Oikawa Tooru?" Daichi did not get a direct answer from Tobio. He couldn't read the man's expression right now._

_"I . . . do not know." Tobio turned his gaze from Daichi to the hospital tile he stepped on, "Sorry," and just left._

🌙👑

_Kei heard the door to the room open slowly. He was looking down at the time, but somehow, his instincts mentioned the identity of someone who had just entered the room. The person's footsteps could not be heard, indicating that he had been highly trained in get rid of his whereabouts while carrying out his secret missions. Kei just found out that the person was already in front of him when his eyes saw a pair of house slippers he was wearing._

_Slowly, Kei raised his face, staring straight into Tobio's dark eyes that looked back._

_"Is . . . Oikawa-san there?" Is the first sentence that comes out of Tobio's mouth. Though he had tried to filter the questions in his head to be asked first to Kei before entering the room, but unfortunately, that sentence won the debate in his mind._

_"Is that your best question to ask to a person who has just lost his entire family?" Kei's voice sounded very cold, as cold as the hospital floor that Tobio felt through the thin slipper he was wearing._

_"I just want to know if Oikawa-san was there too." Tobio is still stubborn._

_Kei sighed heavily, "Amazing, King! You can even meet me with a guiltless face like this and worry about the existence of others than the victim."_

_"I'm not worried about him. I—" Tobio could not continue his sentence._

_"If you keep pressed by the situation, call me. I will definitely save you."_

_Tobio knows that sentence. The sentence he said to Kei shortly before they did their final mission. "Tsukishima, I—"_

_"I call for you. Not once . . . I called you repeatedly," Kei hung his sentence, "but why didn't you answer my fucking call, bastard?!" Kei's fist hit Tobio's left jaw. The man was pushed back a few steps. Red liquid seemed to seep in the corner of his lips._

_"Why didn't you come at that time? Why did you turn off your cellphone when I need your help?" Kei's breath gasped, his eyes staring at Tobio with anger._

_Tobio just didn't move in his place. Accepted resignedly to Kei's anger at him._

_"Get out of my sight. I don't want to see your fucking face anymore." Kei turned and sat back in his place earlier._

_Without resistance, Tobio obeyed Kei's words. He could not defend himself, Kei did not give him a chance. Besides, he knew that he was the one who was guilty, not Kei. Tobio was the one who responsible for the entire Tsukishima family murdered, only left Kei alone._

🌙👑

_"Tsukishima didn't say anything about the identity of his family's killer. So the higher ups at HQ stated that it was Iwaizumi who killed Tsukishima's family. All the evidence also points to him." Daichi's voice echoed in Tobio's head that afternoon._

_"No, it's not Iwaizumi. There are other perpetrators and only Tsukishima knows."_

He wants to keep the identity of the perpetrator for himself _. Tobio added in his heart._

_"I think so too. But because of ther order from above, we cannot move freely for now."_

_Tobio only nodded, then smoked his last tobacco rod._

_"I really don't want to say this to you, Kageyama," Daichi looked at Tobio for a moment, "when you had a big fight with Tsukishima, I don't understand why he was so angry at you for sacrificing his valuable laptop when you tried to run away from Oikawa."_

_Tobio still quietly listened to Daichi attentively._

_"I only learned the reason for his anger when Sugawara reported the results of his investigation," Daichi blew out the last smoke in his mouth, "the enemy found out the Tsukishima family's identity from the laptop they stole, just before Tsukishima managed to hack all the data on his laptop, the enemy managed to retrieve some data that in a normal circumstances, it doesn't need security protection on those folders."_

_"What folder is that?"_

_Daichi looked at Tobio for a few seconds, "the folder contains are the photos of Tsukishima's family."_

_Now Tobio understood why Daichi didn't say that right away. His captain knew that that fact would only increase his guilt for Kei._

.

.

.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru stared at Tobio with his usual cunning look. There was a long scrape on his right cheek, the result of Tobio's actions when they were wrestling just now. Tobio was having a deeper scratch on his lower left abdomen because of the knife in his hand.

"You can still move, huh, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio did not answer. He was calculating his movements against Tooru. The situation is not favorable right now, his whole body feels stiff. Looks like he can't underestimate the blade that his former captain's holding. Tooru always prepared his weapon very well.

"You are actually not my main target, Tobio-chan. I only have business with your favorite Megane-kun." Tooru laughed blandly as he called his nickname for Kei. "But I realize, making him suffer because of your loss seems to be more interesting."

"My existence means nothing to him."

"Oh, no, don't be like that, Tobio-chan. You're so mean~" Tooru clicked his mouth while shaking his head. "That damn eyeglasses boy has _seen_ you since you were in the same academy, but you never paid attention to him. You only see me and keep chasing me like a puppy," and Tooru laughed with satisfaction.

Tobio's grip on his gun tightened. He could feel all his blood gathering on his face.

"You want me to tell you how his expression when I slowly stabbed his family? His face was very adorable at that time, Tobio-chan. You definitely want to see it. Ah, I should have taken a picture so that you could see the expression of despair from him that could not save his family, while his hopes of getting help were dashed because you didn't answer his phone." Tooru laughed again, then licked the blood from his hands.

"Shut up."

"I want to see how he reacts when I offer your head to him, Tobio-chan."

"Get lost, Oikawa Tooru!" The sound of the gunfire immediately echoed in the basement.

* * *

.

.

.

_It's been a month since the funeral day of the Tsukishima family. During the month, Tobio also never set his foot in the Karasuno Team's office. The only presence that was different during that time was the existence of a piece of strawberry shortcake that was always on Kei's desk._

_He once asked Shouyou who put the slice of his favorite cake on his desk, but Shouyou never opened his voice. He only found out the identity of the perpetrator on the thirty-first day. Kei came to the headquarters earlier than usual and saw Tobio come out of the room carrying his favorite cake shop's box._

_"You were the one who told Kageyama about this?" During the afternoon break, Kei approached Shouyou's desk with a plate containing Tobio's strawberry shortcake._

_Hearing Kei questioned to the point, Shouyou did not answer right away. "He asked me for an advice on how to apologize to you. So . . . yeah, I told him."_

_"And you think this will work?" Kei placed the plate on Shouyou's table with a slight slam. "Tell him to stop bothering me."_

_After Kei left, Shouyou could only sigh heavily. He immediately typed something on his cellphone._

🌙👑

> From: Boge
> 
> Tsukishima already knows that you carry the cake everyday. He told you to stop. How did you get caught, stupid?

_Tobio let out a long sigh as he reread the message from Shouyou that he received this afternoon._

Not successful.

_Well, he was too naive to think Kei would forgive him for only thirty of his favorite strawberry shortcake. But Tobio really didn't know how to apologize. He never did it. Tobio forgot whether his parents ever taught him to do that when he was a child. Maybe it has, but Tobio didn't do it well._

_His hand took a cigarette from his tobacco box. Later, his mouth was more productive to smoke the tobacco rod, hoping that by producing the pollutant fumes every day, his brain would give an answer on how to fix his relationship with Kei._

_Maybe, if he used to look at how he is now, his old self would laugh mockingly. A person like Kageyama Tobio thought about how to apologize to someone that even he had put Kei's name on the list of the people he didn't like on their first meeting._

_Tobio just couldn't forget about Kei's gaze at that day, when he met Kei at the hospital. His gaze was fragile, full of anger and hatred, but he could see a glimpse of the hidden expression on Kei's gaze at that moment. An expression that says, "Help me!"_

_For a month, Tobio didn't just sit still thinking about ways to fix his relationship with Kei. He continued to monitor the movements around the blond man and continued to investigate the case of the Tsukishima family's murder case with Shouyou, Koushi and Daichi. They moved in secret, not wanting Kei to find out. What Tobio was most worried about right now was that maybe Kei was planning something to avenge his family, alone. He couldn't possibly let that man do it, especially since it was related to Oikawa Tooru._

_Tobio would have taken the second cigarette when his cellphone vibrated. He saw Kei's name on the screen._

_"Hello, Tsukishima?" Tobio quickly answered the phone._

_"Ano . . . Are you Mr. King?"_

_Tobio raised an eyebrow. He didn't recognize the voice, but he was sure the one calling was Kei's number. "Who is this? Where is Tsukishima?"_

_"Oh, his name is Mr. Tsukishima, huh?" someone on the other side muttered, "ah, Mr. King, can you go to the bar in front of the station? The person you are calling Tsukishima is drunk, I did not manage to wake him. Our bar will close soon. I called you because your number is on the top of the list."_

Tsukishima is drunk?

_"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

🌙👑

_"Oi, Tsukishima, wake up!" Tobio patted Kei's shoulder softly. He really only needed ten minutes to get to the bar where Tsukishima was._

_"Hngh . . . just give me ten minutes more, I still want to drink." Kei raved while pushing Tobio's body that want to support him._

_"This place will close soon. We move to another place if you wanna drink again."_

_"Yes, yes, fine!" Kei stood unsteadily. "You're always annoying, King."_

_It took a lot of effort to get Kei's drunk body into the car. He was about to bring the blond man back to his apartment, but Kei held him back. He still wanted to drink and Tobio only obeyed him. Just tonight, he'll let Kei get drunk as much as he want. It seems like Kei really needs more glasses of alcohol tonight._

_Tobio took Kei to a tavern that was not too crowded. He didn't neet to carry Kei because the blond immediately got out of the car when they stopped in front of the tavern. Tobio order a few bottles of_ sake _for Kei. Tobio himself chose not to drink because he need to drive them home safely._

_"You're not satisfied yet? You've been drinking five bottles since we arrived here." Tobio tried to grab the bottle that Kei was about to take._

_Kei shook his head, "Why don't you drink? I'll treat you tonight, just order to your heart's content, King," he said as he pushed his glass to Tobio._

_"I can't stand alcohol."_

_"What? You?" Kei laughed mockingly. "A King can't drink? Seriously?"_

_"Laugh to your heart's content and finish it quickly." Tobio gave the last bottle of_ sake _he had taken from Kei, "This is the last one, after that, we go home."_

_"Go home? To where?"_

_"I'll drive you to your house."_

_"There was nobody there. Just me."_

_Tobio was stunned. Again, he felt like an invisible object was gripping his heart. "Then I'll . . . accompany you until morning," he said quietly._

_"Why? You feel responsible, huh?"_

_"Tsuki—"_

_"Stop it! Do not say anything! I don't want to hear it." Kei downed his last glass of_ sake _. "You're not the one at fault._ _I was," Kei patted his chest several times, "that's my fault because I only asked you to teach me to protect myself. I'm not asking you to teach me how to protect others. So, only I survived that night." He groaned then put his head between his hands resting on the table._

_Slowly, Tobio could see Kei's shoulders shaking. Gradually, Tobio could hear Kei's crying in silence, so that Tobio couldn't hear it. For the first time after thirty-one days his family left, Kei cried and Tobio could only look at him without saying a word to comfort him. He just do not know how to do it._

🌙👑

_For the first time since all of his family members left him, Kei was able to fall asleep. During this month, he continued to be haunted by the face of his father, mother and older brother who groaned in pain at that fateful night. But tonight was different from the previous nights, the dream didn't haunt him. His sleep is very peaceful._

_Kei woke up in the middle of his sleep and from his blurred, unsightly gaze, he could clearly see Tobio's face which was very close to him. His ears caught the soft snoring from the man's lips. Kei thought it was just a dream, so he wrapped his arms around Tobio's hips and pressed his body against the man. He kissed Tobio's forehead and murmured something. Kei's mind told him to just let it be, it's just a dream, because all this time he can only embrace Tobio in his dreams._

🌙👑

 _The next morning, Kei woke up with a tremendous headache. His whole body emits the smell of_ sake _. He stretched out his hand to the nightstand beside his bed, looking for his glasses. After wearing his glasses, he intends to get out of the bed and look for painkillers, but a glass of water, a plate of bread and a painkiller were already available on his nightstand._

_Kei raised his eyebrow, "Who?" Kei glanced at a piece of paper which tucked under the glass._

> Eat this bread and take the painkillers. You drank a lot last night.
> 
> **-Kageyama Tobio-**

_The scraping of Tobio's name on the tip of the paper seemed to restore Kei's memories. "So, last night—?" Kei was grateful that Tobio was gone when he woke up, because Kei was sure his face now was almost like the color of strawberry, his favorite fruit._

_"What have you done, Tsukishima Kei?!" And Kei could only scream internally and cursing his shameful actions last night._

I hope he didn't realize about what I did to him last night.

🌙👑

_That morning, Kei still did not see Tobio visiting the headquarters and there were no more strawberry shortcakes that had been decorating his desk for a month. Kei glanced at Shouyou who was busy with his work._

It seems like he conveyed my words to His Majesty.

_Five minutes later, the door to the room opened, revealing the figures of the other members who had just finished their mission and in between were seen Tobio. Kei immediately put the headphones on his ears and pretended not to know about the arrival of his friends. He still pretended to be busy typing something on his computer when a hand placed a plate of strawberry shortcake on his desk._

_Kei still looked at Tobio's hand that holding the plate._

_"Have you taken the medicine?" Tobio asked._

_Kei could not see Tobio's face as he raised his gaze. The dark-hair man looked away. "You brought me home last night?" He took off his headphones._

_"Hn." Tobio nodded, still not looking at Kei. His free hand scratched his cheek which Kei suspected was not itchy._

_"Thank you . . . then."_

_"Eh?" Tobio was surprised to hear a 'thank you' from Kei. He had thought the blond man would send him away with an annoyed look in his face or something like that. Kei had turned his face back to his computer screen and put the headphones on his ears as Tobio's dark eyes stared at him. "Enjoy the cake," Tobio whispered before he left Kei's desk with a relieved in his heart._

.

.

.

* * *

Tobio no longer felt his left hand. One side of his vision was covered with blood too, but his right hand could still hold Tooru's knife tightly.

"Do you have any last words, Captain?" Tobio whispered weakly in Tooru's ear who was panting in his arms. The knife in his hand was already in front of the former captain's vital point.

"You have never beat me, Tobio-chan. You'll be under my shadow forever and follow me to hell," Tooru said in a satisfied tone. After he finished his sentences, Tooru could feel Tobio's prick in his stomach, very deep.

Fresh blood poured down from Tooru's stomach as Tobio released his knife from Tooru. His bleeding body fell to the ground, Tobio then threw the knife in his hand out of the reach of his former captain. Tooru won't last long. The ex-captain whom he once respected greatly will soon follow his vice-captain to hell.

Tobio leaned against the iron wall in the dark and stuffy room where his final battle with Tooru took place. Instantly, Kei's face flashed in his head.

_I have avenged you, Kei. I hope you can get back safely to the headquarter._

* * *

.

.

.

_Kei was just about to fall asleep when he heard the front doorbell of his house repeatedly ringing. He grumbled before dragging his steps forward. Kei never imagined that Tobio's face would appear when he opened the door, but the facts were always the opposite of what he imagined. Tobio stood in front of his door using only a slipper to protect his feet._

_"What are you doing, King?"_

_"I wanna sleep."_

_Kei raised an eyebrow, "Then?"_

_"The last time I slept here, that damn dream didn't bother me. Tomorrow I have a mission, so I need to rest well." Tobio answered smoothly before entering Kei's house without the owner's permission._

_"Oi, King—"_

_"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." And as if he didn't hear Kei's protest, Tobio immediately went to Kei's room and lay down on the bed. "Why does your bed feels more comfortable than mine anyway?" Tobio murmured with his eyes closed. He comforted his position on the bed without caring about Kei who looked disturbed— oh, no, it seemed like Kei wasn't bothered at all._

_Kei pulled out the futon for himself, because it seemed that Tobio had monopolized his bed, but Tobio's words stopped him._

_"Sleep here," Tobio patted the empty side beside him. "You often have nightmares too, don't you? People say, if you sleep with someone, nightmares won't come to you," Tobio murmured again. Half of his consciousness had drifted into the dreamland. He could feel Kei's bed swaying._

_"What are you? A child? Still believe in something like that."_

_In the midst of his consciousness that had almost disappeared, Tobio could still hear the words of Kei's typical sarcasm that he missed so much. "Yes, I always become a child every time I face you."_

_"So annoying."_

_Tobio did not know whether because of the effect of his consciousness that was almost gone, he imagined something warm and slightly wet pressed against his forehead. He faintly heard 'Good night, Tobio' which seemed to come out of Kei's mouth. But he never knew whether it was just his delusion or whether Kei really kissed his forehead that night. He never knew._

🌙👑

_Since the night Tobio had 'taken refuge' at Kei's house by force, the black-haired man always visited Kei's house if he wanted to rest. At first, Kei always protested his actions, but not long after that, Kei seemed to be familiar with Tobio's visit, even sometimes he's preparing dinner for both of them. Without them knowing, as if everything was natural, they increasingly spent time together. They are used to having breakfast and dinner together. Occasionally, they would have lunch together with their teammates if Tobio was not carrying out a mission._

_And tonight, after getting word from Daichi that in the next three days they would have a big 'match', Kei invited Tobio to have dinner at his house. He cooked, especially for the night. A pan of hot curry is already on the stove._

_"You don't usually cook yourself," Tobio commented, picking up a piece of strawberry on the dining table._

_"Do you think I can't cook? During this time I did not want to cook alone because there are you who come as uninvited guest."_

_Tobio just shrug at Kei's satire, "So? What's so special about tonight?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Weird."_

_"Don't eat up my strawberry!" Kei brushed off Tobio's hand who would take another piece of strawberry on the table._

_"Stingyshima."_

_Kei glared at Tobio, "Just eat your favorite curry. Don't leave it up, I went to the trouble of cooking it." Kei put the curry he had put in the bowl on the dining table._

_"Thanks for the meal." Tobio immediately fed his 'special' dinner. "Ugh, it's salty."_

_"Hah?" Kei immediately spooned the curry into his mouth. "Your sense of taste has been damaged, huh, King?"_

_"It's salty because you cooked it, Saltyshima."_

_"Just shut up and eat."_

_Inevitably, the corners of Tobio's lips pulled up at Kei's annoyed expression. He did not know since when he enjoyed the annoyed expression of the bespectacled man in front of him. "No, I'm kidding. It's delicious, like the cooking of my mom._ _"_

_"Wow! King is praising me." Kei said as if he was honored to be praised by Tobio, but his expression was flat._

_"I told you not to call me that if we are not working."_

_"Then what do you want me to call you? Tobio-chan?" Kei was surprised to hear Tobio slam his spoon on the table._

_"Do not. Call me. Like. That," Tobio said in a tone of emphasis._

_"Why do you always overdo about your code name?" Kei grumbled._

_Tobio stared at Kei briefly before returning to continue eating his curry. "No need to use those annoying frills, idiot! Just call me by my name."_

_A small smile form on Kei's face because of Tobio's last words. "You can call my name too, then."_

.

.

.

* * *

_Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep._

Tobio kept repeating the words in his head. Almost all of his body went numb even though he had passed the time to regroup at the location that he and his team had determined when the mission was complete. Tooru has not moved since he stab him. Nothing would stop him from returning to his teammates, but Tobio couldn't even move his legs.

_Kei, have you been outside safely? Come back to the base, don't look for me again._

Tobio felt his eyes getting heavy. He could not stand anymore for not closing his eyes. And when half of his eyes were closed, Tobio could hear someone's voice.

"Tobio! Tobio, wake up! Hang in there, oi!"

He could feel his body shaking. Tobio painstakingly reopened his eyes and Kei's worried face was the first thing he saw. "Why . . . are you coming back?"

"How could we return without you, dumbass? I have stopped your bleeding, we will return to the base." Kei then turned around, letting his back support Tobio's weak body. He could see Shouyou who was talking to someone through his communication device.

"Outside . . . there are still . . . enemies."

"Don't think about unnecessary things. There were already Nishinoya-san and Azumane-san taking care of it. Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san also must have prepared a car outside."

"Oh . . . are they back?"

"Hn. Now shut up and hold tight on me."

Tobio did not answer when Kei positioned his body on his back. His eyes then glanced at Tooru's lying body—

"?!"

A few minutes ago, Tobio was sure his body was numb, but when he saw Tooru pointing a hand that held a gun towards Kei, Tobio seemed to regain all his strength. He pulled Kei's body back and felt the hot lead released by Tooru lodged in his chest.

"Damn it!" Kei immediately pulled out his gun and shot Tooru blindly. He approached the man that he hated so much to ascertain whether he was still alive or not. To confirm if the dying man's still alive or not, Kei shot Tooru's head with a cold look. This time he was sure that the man who had taken the lives of his three family members had gone to hell.

"Tsukishima!"

Shouyou's scream interrupted Kei, who was still staring at Tooru's lifeless body. He immediately approached Shouyou who was supporting Tobio's body. At first, he was not worried about the shot that hit Tobio because the man was wearing a bulletproof vest, but when he saw fresh blood flowing from Tobio's mouth and chest, Kei could not control himself. "What happened?"

"The shot pierced the bulletproof vest."

"What?"

"He . . . used," Tobio coughed violently, "a special bullet."

Kei immediately opened Tobio's bulletproof vest and made first aid to stop the bleeding. Afterward, he asked Shouyou to hold Tobio on his back.

"There's no need . . . to take me with you."

"Just shut up! Do not talk!" Kei tightened his grip on Tobio in the back.

Kei ran as fast as he could. For the first time, he was grateful to have long legs that made his steps wider than anyone. But worry began to envelop him as Tobio's breathing grew heavier.

"Oi, Tobio! Say something, don't fall asleep."

"You are the one who . . . told me to be quiet . . . Shittyshima."

Kei laughed bitterly at Tobio's words as he tried to reach the top floor. Shouyou followed behind him.

"Oi . . . don't look like that." Tobio's still-moving hand held Kei's face softly. "You can . . . get wrinkle so fast if you put on . . . a somber face like that."

"I always look younger than you." Kei's voice began to trembled. He hated being weak, but Kei couldn't hold back himself anymore. He was too afraid to experience again the terrible things he felt when all of his family members left him.

"Kei. . . ."

Kei could feel his heart beating twice as fast as he heard Tobio call his name, for the first time. "You . . . have to eat . . . a lot from now on, don't . . . just eat the strawberry shortcake . . . that's not healthy, you know."

"Strawberry is great for your skin, you fool!"

"You want . . . your skin's smooth like a model, huh?" Kei could feel Tobio's muffled laughter on his shoulders.

"Yes, if that'll fascinates you, King." Kei felt Tobio laughing again.

"But I'm serious . . . from now on . . . sleep more, don't play too much . . . with your computers. I don't want you . . . to marry them later."

"That's impossible, damn it!"

"You too . . . must look for a spectacle . . . of a higher quality than . . . Jurassic Park."

"It's the best spectacle of all time."

"Dino freak!" Tobio tightened his grip on Kei's neck and brought his head close to Kei's face. "I ordered . . . the dinosaur action figure that you want so much. The limited edition series. And . . . it must be taken on your birthday. I keep . . . the bill in a desk top drawer . . . next to my bed. Take it . . . when the day comes."

"Don't wanna. You have to take it yourself."

Tobio chuckled, "Do you know, Kei? You . . . are a precious person I've ever met," Tobio ignored Kei's words, "you never . . . said who killed your parents . . . and your brother, because that person . . . was someone who I . . . really respected. You didn't . . . get revenge on him like I thought. How stupid I was in the past . . . for not . . . knowing you faster."

"I don't need revenge if you're here with me, idiot!"

"Don't be angry . . . because I can't . . . wish you a happy birthday . . . and don't be angry . . . if from now on, I can't . . . come to you anymore when you ask for . . . help. Learn to protect yourself . . . and the precious people around you . . . Kei. I have asked . . . Sawamura-san to be . . . your martial art teacher from now on."

"Tobio, stop it! I do not want to hear it. I don't want to be taught by anyone."

"My body . . . is already paralyzed, Kei. The poison on the knife and . . . the bullet that Oikawa used . . . has spread throughout my body . . . since an hour ago."

Kei could feel Tobio's hand which no longer coiled around his neck. Without realizing it, tears slowly began to flow down on Kei's cheeks as he felt Tobio's warmth disappear slowly. He could already see the ambulance that prepared by Daichi and Koushi ahead. "We've arrived, hold on a little longer, Tobio!"

"The most . . . I regret all of my life . . . only three. I didn't come . . . to help you that night, I . . . never made you . . . smile, and I . . . had to keep following . . . the people I had respected . . . as well as people who had . . . hurt you the most to the hell, leaving you . . . alone here. I . . . can't do anything . . . for my first . . . and last regret, but . . . you can do the second . . . for me, right? Learn . . . to smile . . . more . . . from now on. Especially . . . when you . . . say my name. I really . . . like to hear it . . . when you . . . call my name . . . Kei."

Kei only heard faintly of Tobio's last sentences that called his name because Daichi and Koushi had already raised Tobio's body onto the ambulance. His face, his hands and back were already red from Tobio's blood. Kei didn't see Tobio's face anymore because his body had been carried away by the ambulance, but Kei still could not forget how cold Tobio's body was on his back.

* * *

.

.

.

_One day, Kei once asked Tobio why he respected Tooru so much. They were enjoying their free time in Kei's room at the time._

_"Because he raised me and paid for my life after my parents died."_

_"But you were never seen together in the academy." Kei played his hand on Tobio's head on his lap. His other hand holds a mystery novel he just bought while he leaned his back on the head of the bed._

_"How do you know?" Tobio frowned in surprise and rose from his position. "We are not in the same department at the academy."_

_Kei could only snort at Tobio's question. "I was in your major during our freshman year."_

_"Really? Why have I never seen you?"_

_"Because you have never_ seen _me. In your eyes, there is only_ his _figure." Kei is still not willing to mention Tooru's name._

_"Impossible! I can remember meeting Hinata when I was at the academy, how come I never met you?" Tobio put his head back on Kei's lap._

_"Never mind, forget it. You haven't finished answering my question earlier." Kei surrendered to convey the true intentions of his words earlier. He knew Tobio's brain would not be able to digest it._

_"I already answered it."_

_"You haven't explained correctly why you respect him just because he raised you but you were never seen together."_

_"Oh, that's because he never admitted that he had raised me and paid for me all this time. He covered it, I don't know what the purpose is. And he taught me many things indirectly."_

_"Hmm. . . ." Kei nodded nonchalantly at Tobio's explanation. "Then why don't you like me calling you King or . . . with his unique calling for you? Is it because you don't want anyone to call you like he did to you?"_

_Tobio didn't answer right away, but then he said, "Because that nickname will remind me of him. The way you call me is the same as him." He immediately felt Kei shift his feet until his head hit the surface of the bed. "Oi, you—"_

_"How selfish! To vent your unreasonable resentment to me . . . Bastard!"_

_"You asked me to treat you like that yourself. I have repeatedly told you to stop it, right?" Tobio doesn't want to lose. Kei just didn't budge, he no longer spoke nor cared about Tobio's existence beside him. A pair of Tobio's dark eyes stared at Kei's face from the side. Instantly, his eyes look dim. With one move, Tobio put his head back on Kei's lap. This time facing the flat belly of the bespectacled man. His hands then curled around Kei's waist. "Sorry," he murmured._

_Kei raised an eyebrow at the regretful tone that was implied in Tobio's words. The dark hair man often changes the atmosphere around them suddenly. "What for?"_

_"For . . . that night."_

_Kei closed his novel and devoted all his attention to Tobio who was still drowning his face in his stomach._

_"Why are you still thinking about that?"_

_"If I had picked up your phone that night, then your family—"_

_"Never use the word 'if', Tobio. If you always apply that word to your life, you will always regret it."_

_Kei's words of wisdom only made Tobio's hug around his waist tighten._

_"Don't bother me, Tobio! I still want to read through this novel." Kei opened the novel again._

_No answer._

_Sometimes he forgot that Tobio's head could be harder than the stone in his yard. But Kei's hand then returned to Tobio's dark hair and moved in an irregular movements, letting his partner slumber before him._

.

.

.

* * *

"Welcome!"

Kei enters the toy store which contains many action figures from manga, movie or game characters lined up on the shelf. He bowed politely to the friendly shopkeeper who smiled at him.

"I want to take this order." Kei handed over a piece of paper which he had taken from Tobio's room.

"Oh, an order on behalf of Mr. Tsukishima Kei?"

Kei frowned. _On behalf of me?_

"Not on behalf of Kageyama Tobio?"

"No, it says Tsukishima Kei here. Wait a minute." The shopkeeper disappeared behind a door that only store employees could enter. Shortly after, he returned with a medium sized box in his hands. "Five sets of limited edition Dinosaur action figure. Do you want to check first?"

"Oh, no need. I'll just open it at home. Thank you."

"Ah, sir! Wait a minute." Kei looked at the shopkeeper as if he was looking for something and walked quickly toward him when he found the object he was looking for.

"Mr. Kageyama told me to print this greeting card when the order was taken. He has prepared everything for Mr. Tsukishima's birthday surprise." The shopkeeper smiled broadly, "Speaking of which, why didn't Mr. Kageyama take it himself?"

Kei thought about what answer he should give to the shopkeeper. "Ah . . . he is _resting_ now."

"Oh, I see. Please give my regards to Mr. Kageyama then."

Kei nodded and smiled slightly, "Hn. Thank you."

🌙👑

"This is the first time a birthday person has picked up his own gift," Kei said as he placed the cardboard containing Tobio's birthday present beside him, then looked down and unsealed the cardboard.

There was no reply, but Kei wasn't disturbed because of that. He took out one by one the action figures Tobio ordered for him from inside the cardboard and placed it lined up on the white marble in front of him.

"The shopkeeper asked why you didn't take it yourself. I said you were resting, so he sent his regards to you." When he had take it all of the contents out of the cardboard, Kei took the greeting card that the shopkeeper had given him.

Kei could only smile bitterly as he read the contents. "I won't be angry because you broke your promise on this card. But thanks for the gift. I leave it with you, because I won't be able to always be here." Kei put the greeting card next to his birthday present.

"But don't worry, I will always take the time to visit you here every time I complete my mission." Kei felt the autumn breeze caressing his nape.

"Hmm . . . I have eaten a lot, slept well and smiled more often as you request. So, sleep well . . . Tobio."

Kei's hand traced the engraving of Tobio's name on the white marble that became the final resting place of the man who he would always miss everyday. He did not move for a few moments before getting up and wearing his sunglasses. His hand pressed the communication device in his ear while his eyes followed the movements of someone who had just visited one of the tombs in the same burial area. "This's Dino. Shrimp, you can hear me?"

"Shrimp's here. I can hear you clearly, Dino."

"Get ready in your position, 'the ball' is within my reach."

"Roger!"

Kei turned off his communication that connect to Shouyou and got into his car, following in the footsteps of the black sedan that had just left the burial area.

**-fin-**

* * *

_Happy birthday, Kei!_

_I'll wait for you at your favorite cake shop at lunch._

_I won't bother you for consuming a lot of sugar today._

**_-Kageyama Tobio-_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
>  This fict is my very first tsukikage fict which I published in 2016 in my mother language. And a few days ago, thanks to someone who read the fict and tell me that they like it.  
>  Bcs of that, I remembered about this fict again and it occurred to me to translate it into English, so that more Tsukikage's fans can read it  
>  I wanna share the angsty feels of this fict to everyone else ;)  
>  ps: There're a slight difference between this version and the original one, but not that much. Just a little improvement here and there.  
> 
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ClaireChev09) to talk about TsukiKage! xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this fic!
> 
> Sign,  
>  C.C  
>  09042020


End file.
